<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Hurry Up and Cum by mewgulfed</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24962164">Hurry Up and Cum</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/mewgulfed/pseuds/mewgulfed'>mewgulfed</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Mewgulf</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Filipino</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 10:29:26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,560</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24962164</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/mewgulfed/pseuds/mewgulfed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Ano nga ba ang naghihintay na surpresa kay Mew nang matanggap niya ang message na “Hurry up, akyat ka dito.”?</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Hurry Up and Cum</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>WARNING: wala kayong mapupulot na aral dito kung hindi PURONG KABASTUSAN LANG!! read at your own risk mga revhiesco! see you sa impy*rno!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Tumunog ang phone ni Mew. Isang Line notification ang nag-pop. Agad niya itong binuksan at nakita niya ang litrato ng kasintahan na may kutsara sa bibig. Nasundan ito ng "Good Morning, Love! Kumain ka na ba?"</p><p> </p><p>Agad namang binuksan ni Mew ang camera app at nag-selfie. Pagkatapos ay sinend ito kay Gulf at agad namang nakita ni Gulf ito at nagreply</p><p> </p><p>":(("<br/>
"Kakagising lang ng bebi :(( Tayo ka na d'yan, mag-almusal ka na."</p><p> </p><p>Gusto sana replyan ni Mew ng "Ikaw almusalin ko d'yan?" pero masyado pang maaga. Hindi na siya nagreply at agad na nag-hilamos at nag palit ng damit para sa kan'yang morning workout.</p><p> </p><p>Pagkatapos mag-workout ay agad naman s'yang nag-mirror selfie ng naka-topless at sinend agad ito kay Gulf.</p><p> </p><p>-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------</p><p> </p><p>"ANAK NG TOKWA!" sigaw ni Gulf na ikinagulat ng kaniyang mama.</p><p> </p><p>"Aga-aga ganyan lumalabas sa bibig mong bata ka. Ano ba yan?" tanong ng kaniyang mama.</p><p> </p><p>"Ah wala, Ma. Kain nalang tayo" sagot ni Gulf. Hirap lumunok ng pagkain si Gulf dahil kahit anong pilit niyang kalimutan ang nakita, hindi nya talaga kaya. </p><p> </p><p>Matapos nila kumain ay umupo si Gulf sa sofa nila. Tinititigan muli nito ang litratong sinend ni Mew. Nararamdaman na niyang tumitigas na ang alaga niya kaya naman nagtype ito sa kanilang line chat.</p><p> </p><p>"Love, tinitigasan ako sa sinend mo :(( vid call?" isesend niya na sana pero biglang sumigaw ang mama niya.</p><p> </p><p>"ANAAAAK!! Halika muna rito, tulungan mo kami magpasok ng mga gamit." utos ng mama niya. </p><p> </p><p>Inutusan siyang magpasok  ng mga appliances at home decorations na inorder ng mama niya. Bago pa man niya masend ang message niya, tumunog ang cellphone niya at agad niya itong tinignan. Nakita niya ang tatlong sunod sunod na chat ng jowa.</p><p> </p><p>"Busy ka ba? Why aren't you replying?"<br/>
"Anyway, baka I cannot reply sa messages mo today :(( magt-thesis me :(("<br/>
"Just chat whatever you wanna say. Imma reply once I'm done. LOVE YOU BEBI!!"</p><p> </p><p>Napa buntong-hininga naman si Gulf. Agad niya dinelete ang dapat sanang isesend niya at narinig na naman ang utos ng mama niya.</p><p> </p><p>“Anak, tulungan mo muna ako mag-ayos ng bahay."</p><p> </p><p>Buong araw ay hindi nag-usap si Mew at Gulf. Si Mew ay busy sa kaniyang thesis habang si Gulf naman ay naging busy na rin sa pag tulong sa pagdecorate ng kanilang bahay. </p><p> </p><p>Natapos din naman sila agad magdecorate ng bahay bago mag dinner. Nagdikit sila ng wallpaper, naglagay ng mga picture frames at marami pang kineso ng mama niya.</p><p> </p><p>"Tinext ko si Mew, pinapunta ko dito para sa dinner." nagulat si Gulf sa sinabi ng mama niya.</p><p> </p><p>"HUH?!" pasigaw na sagot ni Gulf. "Busy 'yun sa thesis niya hindi yun pupunta dito."</p><p> </p><p>"Sumagot sa text ko, papunta na daw siya." sabi naman ng mama niya. </p><p> </p><p>"BAKIT DI MO SINABI AGAD HALA DI PA 'KO NALILIGO!" sigaw ni Gulf habang tumatakbo sa kwarto niya para kumuha ng towel.</p><p> </p><p>——————</p><p> </p><p>Pagkatapos ni Gulf maligo ay agad itong nagbihis ng maluwag na t-shirt at shorts. Naglagay din ito ng pabango niyang Baby Bench na pink.</p><p> </p><p>Pag baba niya ay nakita niya ang lalaking naka puting polo shirt at shorts. Naka-sumbrero ito na kulay pink. Gustong-gusto talaga ni Gulf pag naka-polo shirt si Mew. Eksaktong isa-isang nilalapag ng nanay niya ang pagkain sa mesa kaya naman agad na lumapit si Gulf kay Mew para humalik sa pisngi.</p><p> </p><p>"Akala ko ba busy ka sa thesis mo?" tanong ni Gulf bago hilahin an upuan sa tabi ni Mew.<br/>
"Kakatapos ko lang when your mom texted me." sagot ni Mew at tinangal ang kaniyang sumbrero. Kitang-kita ni Gulf ang aksyon at napalunok ito dahil</p><p> </p><p>ANG GANDA NG LEEG NI MEW!!<br/>
Ngumiti naman sakanya si Mew. Yung ngiting inosente. </p><p> </p><p>Gusto na humimlay ng ating bida pero mukhang kaya pa naman tiisin. </p><p> </p><p>-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------</p><p> </p><p>Matapos nilang kumain ay naka-upo sila sa sala kasama ang mama ni Gulf. Nag-usap silang tatlo tungkol sa home decor, thesis ni Mew, at marami pang bagay. Sobrang puri din ang mama ni Gulf kay Mew kaya si Gulf ay sumabat, "Ma, sino ba talagan anak mo?" na sinagot naman ng mama niya na "Ikaw syempre. Pero kung papapiliin ako, sana si Mew nalang."</p><p> </p><p>Umirap naman si Gulf at napunta ang mata niya sa hita ng kasintahan. Ang sexy ng hita nito, tangina. Medyo naka bukaka pa ang legs sa pagkaka-upo ni Mew kaya naman napalunok na naman si Gulf.</p><p> </p><p>Tumayo ito at nagkunwaring napikon bago umakyat sa kwarto niya. </p><p> </p><p>Makalipas ang ilang minuto ay tumunog ang phone ni mew. Nag send si Gulf ng tatlong litrato.</p><p> </p><p>Napapikit nalang si Mew at napahawak sa mukha. </p><p> </p><p>Nagtanong naman ang mama ni Gulf kung okay lang siya at tumango-tangi nalang siya upang magsabi ng “oo” dahil hindi na niya kinakaya ang nakita. </p><p> </p><p>Sino ba namang hindi magugulat, nagsend si Gulf ng litrato niya na nakatuwad, may butt plug.</p><p> </p><p>Nagsend din ito ng live photo na pinapasok niya ang butt plug sa butas niya. </p><p> </p><p>At ang huling liratong sinend nito ay nakakataas ang dalawang kamay at nakaluhod. Hubo't hubad at bahagyang nakabukaka. </p><p> </p><p>Nireplyan niya ito ng "What's that?"<br/>
Agad namang nireplyan ito ni Gulf ng "Hurry up, akyat ka dito."</p><p> </p><p>Agad namang nagpaalam si Mew na pupuntahan lang si Gulf sa kwarto para daw suyuin si Gulf. Pag akyat niya ay tumambad sakanya ang Gulf na nakaluhod sa harap ng pinto. Hubo't hubad.</p><p>———————</p><p> </p><p>Nilock ni Mew ang pinto at naghubad ng pang-itaas. Binato niya ito sa gilid ng kama at agad na lumapit kay Gulf. Humawak siya sa ulo ni Gulf para suklayin ang buhok ng lalaki habang si Gulf naman ay binubuksan ang shorts ni Mew.</p><p> </p><p>Hinila ni Gulf ang titi ni Mew palabas at jinakol ito. Naglabas ng maliit na ungol si Mew at naaliw naman si Gulf sa kaniyang narinig. Kaya naman nilabas niya ang dila at dinilaan ang butas ng titi ni Mew.</p><p> </p><p>Nanggigil si Mew sa galing ng dila ni Gulf. Kaya naman tuluyan niyang inalis ang shorts niya kasama ang boxer brief habang busy si Gulf na sipsipin ang ulo ng titi niya.</p><p> </p><p>Napasigaw naman si Gulf ngunit hindi napalakas dahil sinalo agad ng bibig niya ang titi ni Mew. Ngayon ay nakasabunot si Mew sa malambot na buhok ni Gulf at kinakantot ang bibig nito. Hindi ganun kahaba ang buhok ni Gulf pero nabubuhol na ni Mew ang kamay niya sa buhok ng lalaki. Patuloy lang siya sa pagkantot sa bibig ni Gulf hanggang sa mabilaukan si Gulf.</p><p> </p><p>Hiniwalay ni Mew ang titi niya sa basang basang labi ni Gulf at kitang kita niya ang laway na kumukonekta sa labi ni Gulf at ulo ng titi niya.</p><p> </p><p>Ginamit niya ang daliri upang ibuka ang mga labi ni Gulf at dinuraan niya ito bago niya hinalikan si Gulf.<br/>
Madiin ang mga halik, sumasabay si Gulf sa halik ni Mew kaya naman humiwalay muli si Mew kay Gulf at muling dumura sa mukha ni Gulf bago ito sampalin sa kaliwang pisngi.</p><p> </p><p>"Sandal kang puta ka sa kama." utos ni Mew na siya namang nagpatayo sa balahibo (at titi) ni Gulf kaya agad niyang sinunod ang utos nito. Umupo siya sa sahig na nagdiin lalo ng butt plug sa pwet niya at sinandal ang ulo sa gilid ng kama.</p><p> </p><p>Inanggulo ni Mew ang titi sa mukha ni Gulf at pinadaan ang ulo ng titi niya sa mukha ni Gulf habang nakangisi. Hinahabol naman ng dila ni Gulf ang titi ni Mew kaya biglang pinasok ni Mew ang ari niya sa bibig ni Gulf.</p><p> </p><p>Kinantot niyang muli ang namumulang labi ni Gulf ng mas mabilis. </p><p> </p><p>Nang mapagod ito sa pag bayo, hinayaan niyang si Gulf naman ang umaksyon sa pagchupa sa titi niya.<br/>
"Gusto mo 'yan diba? Gusto mo yung may nakabara diyan sa bibig mo. Gustong gusto mo tite 'ko no? Tangina mong puta ka sige pa... UGH PUTANGINA MO" at muling binayo ang bibig ni Gulf.</p><p> </p><p>Pinutok niya ang tamod sa bibig ni Gulf. </p><p> </p><p>Nang masaid niya ang titi niya ay hinugot na niya palabas ang ari.</p><p> </p><p>"Let me see." utos ni Mew at agad namang binuksan ni Gulf ang bibig para ipakita ang bibig niyang punong puno ng tamod ni Mew.<br/>
"Good. Now keep that inside your mouth. Don't spit, don't swallow." sabi ni mew bago kinuha ang polo shirt niya at hinila upang mastretch. Kinagat niya ito at saka naman binuhat si Gulf at binato sa kama. </p><p> </p><p>Napasandal si Gulf sa headboard at nilapitan siya ni Mew upang itaas ang kaniyang dalawang kamay at itali ito gamit ang polo shirt na hinatak niya.<br/>
Nang maitali niya ang kamay ni Gulf ay pumwesto siya sa bandang hita ni gulf at inangat ang dalawang hita ni Gulf. Hinila nya ang butt plug para maalis bago ito dilaan. Napaungol naman si Gulf kaya umapaw galing sa bibig niya ang konting tamod ni Mew. </p><p> </p><p>Napangisi si Mew kaya agad niyang dinilaan butas ni Gulf. Nang manawa siya, pinasok niya ang dila niya sa butas.</p><p> </p><p>Pasok, dila. Pasok, dila.</p><p> </p><p>Napapaungol si Gulf at di na namalayan na umaapaw na ang tamod ni Mew palabas ng bibig niya. Dinukot naman ni Mew ang umapaw na tamod niya sa balikat ni Gulf at saka pinahid ito s butas ng lalaki. Dinuraan niya ang basang basang butas ni Gulf bago pinasok ang isang daliri sa loob.</p><p> </p><p>Nang makaadjust si Gulf ay sinundan niya ng isa pang daliri, na nasundan pa ng pangatlo. Nagpipigil si Gulf ng ungol. Alam na alam niyang di siya papalagpasin ng kasintahan sa ginawa niyang pangt-tease dito.</p><p> </p><p>Sarap na sarap si Gulf sa nararamdaman nang biglang may kumatok sa pinto.</p><p> </p><p>"Gulf, 'nak! Gulf" sabi ng nanay niya sa kabilang gilid ng pinto.</p><p>"Oh, tawag ka. Sagutin mo." sabi ni Mew habang nilalabas-pasok parin ang daliri sa butas ni Gulf.</p><p>"B-baket MA!" napasigaw si Gulf nang isabay ni Mew sa aksyon ang pagdila sa butas niya.</p><p>"Dito mo na patulugin si Mew. Tabi na s'ya d'yan sa'yo may damit naman si d'yan." sagot ng mama niya at agad namang sumagot s Gulf ng "O-OPO!!". Natawa si Mew at nang sumilip siya kay Gulf ay kitang kita niya ang mukha at katawan nitong puro kalat ng tamod niya.</p><p> </p><p>Kaya naman inalis na niya ang tali sa kamay ni Gulf at pag bagsak ng kaniyang kamay ay naramdaman ni Gulf ang matinding ngalay.</p><p> </p><p>Ngunit di niya ito naramdaman ng matagal nang hatakin siya ni Mew sa harap ng salamin niya at tinali muli ang kamay nito sa likod bago ito alalayan upang tumuwad.</p><p> </p><p>Kinuha ni Mew ang lube sa drawer at nilagyan niya ang butas ni Gulf. Kung tutuusin, konti nalang ang kulang dahil basang basa na ng laway at tamod niya ang butas ni Gulf pero dinamihan niya pa upang hindi makaramdam si Gulf ng sakit.</p><p> </p><p>Binalot niya ang titi niya ng condom at dinuraan  ni Mew ang titi niya bago pinahiran rin ng lube at saka pinasok sa pwet ni Gulf. Hinatak niya sa batok si Gulf at saka hinila upang mapatayo ng diretso.</p><p> </p><p>Inilipat niya ang kaliwang kamay sa leeg ni Gulf at pinisil ang leeg ni Gulf. Jinajakol naman niya ang titi ni Gulf gamit ang kanang kamay.</p><p> </p><p>"Oh ano? Payag ka makita ka ng nanay mo na ganyan? Putang puta, sarap na sarap sa titi ko? Diba eto naman gusto mo? Yung kantutin kita hanggang mapasigaw ka? Ano pa hinihintay mo? Sigaw, puta! sikip ng pwet mo. Kayang kaya kita kantutin buong araw." sabi ni Mew na naging rason para malibugan lalo si Gulf.</p><p> </p><p>Napasigaw si Gulf at natapon na lahat ng tirang tamod ni Mew sa bibig niya. Lalo pa itong napasigaw nang bitiwan ni Mew ang titi niya para iangat ang kanang paa niya at ipatong sa lamesa na naging dahilan upang matanggal ang titi ni Mew sa butas niya.</p><p> </p><p>Tinuloy ni Mew ang pagkantot, pagsakal at pagjakol niya kay Gulf. Ungol na ungol si Gulf ngunit hindi ito mapalakas dahil sa pag sakal ni Mew. Si Mew naman ay mabigat na ang paghinga. Sandali pa ay sumirit ang tamod ni Gulf na umabot pa sa picture frame na may litrato  nila ni Mew.</p><p> </p><p>Nanginginig ang mga binti ni Gulf kaya binuhat ito ni Mew at nilagay dahan dahan sa kama.<br/>
"Tuwad." utos ni Mew na agad ginawa ni Gulf. Pinasok agad ni Mew ang titi niya at patuloy na bumayo. Hinila niya palikod ang ulo ni Gulf upang mahalikan niya ito. Nang matapos niyang halikan at tinulak niya ang ulo ni Gulf sa kama at hinawakan ito doon bago bumayo ng mas malakas. </p><p> </p><p>Nang maramdaman ni Mew na lalabasan na muli si Gulf sa pangalawang pagkakataon base sa ungol nito, tumigil siya sa pag-bayo at inalis ang tali ni Gulf sa kamay.</p><p> </p><p>Humiga si Mew sa kama at sinakyan naman siya patalikod ni Gulf.<br/>
"Ano pang hinihintay mo? Galaw!" sabi ni Mew at gumalaw naman si Gulf ng pa-angat baba.<br/>
"Tangina mo, ganito ka kaputa para sa titi ko. Pano kung marinig ka umungol ng pamilya mo? tapos pumasok sila dito makita nila na kinakantot kita?" Tanong ni Mew habang hinahaplos ang likod ni Gulf.<br/>
Hindi siya nakuntento at ipinasok pa ang isang daliri kasama ang titi niya at napasigaw naman si Gulf sa gulat. Napahinto ito saglit pero hinampas ni Mew ang hita niya at agad naman siyang gumalaw ulit.<br/>
Si Mew naman ang nakaramdam ng katapusan kaya pinahinto niya si Gulf at pinaikot ito para humarap sakaniya.</p><p> </p><p>Sabay silang umaksyon, habang hinahalikan ni Mew si Gulf. Matapos ang halik ay jinakol ni Gulf ang titi niya habang nag a-akyat-baba sa titi ni Mew.<br/>
"Love ayan na, lalabasan na ako." sabi ni Mew at binilisan lalo ang pag bayo.<br/>
"Ako rin eto na..." sagot naman ni Gulf at sinalubong ang bayo ng kasintahan.<br/>
Hindi nagtagal ay nilabasan sila pareho. Si Mew sa loob ng butas ni Gulf at si Gulf naman sa katawan ni Mew. Umalis si Gulf sa titi ni Mew at dinilaan ang sariling tamod sa katawan ng kasinthan bago nag-iwan ng ngiti sa kaniyang bibig. </p><p> </p><p>Hinatak siya ni Mew para halikan bago sila tumayo upang maligo.</p><p> </p><p>-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------</p><p> </p><p>Kinabukasan ay nagising si Gulf dahil nakatama ang sikat ng araw sa mukha niya. Hinalikan niya si Mew sa labi bago tumayo upang mag toothbrush sa cr.<br/>
Ang hindi niya alam, kanina pa gising si Mew at nakapagsipilyo na rin. Kaya tumayo si Mew at umupo sa gilid ng kama.</p><p> </p><p>Pag balik ni Gulf ay tumambad sakaniya ang Mew na dahan dahang jinajakol ang titi niya habang nakatingin sakaniya.<br/>
Napanganga naman si Gulf kaya napangisi si Mew at kumindat. </p><p> </p><p>Lumapit naman si Gulf kay Mew at lumuhod bago pinasok sa bibig niya ang ulo ng tite ni Mew.</p><p>Hinayaan ni Mew na si Gulf na ang bahalang chumupa sa tite niya dahil tamad na tamad pa siyang gumalaw. Ngayon ay dinidilaan ni Gulf ang ilalim na parte ng tite niya ay dinuduraan ang ulo nito. </p><p>Hindi nagtagal ay nilabasan rin si Mew sa mukha ni Gulf habang si Gulf naman ay nagjajakol.</p><p>Dinilaan ni Mew ang bawat tamod na nasalo ng mukha ni Gulf bago nito pinisil ang pisngi ni Gulf upang mabuksan ito at dinura ito lahat sa bibig ni Gulf. </p><p> </p><p>"Lunok mo, Love." utos ni Mew at agad na ginawa ni Gulf. Tinitigan ni Mew si Gulf na pinupunasan ang kaniyang mukha.</p><p> </p><p>“Bakit pangiti-ngiti ka lang d'yan? Hindi pa ko nilalabasan, Love" sabi ni Gulf habang hinahaplos ang hita ni Mew.<br/>
.<br/>
.<br/>
.<br/>
.<br/>
.<br/>
.<br/>
.<br/>
"Bakit, sino ba nagsabing tapos na tayo?" sabi ni Mew bago itinayo sa pagkakaluhod si Gulf.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>so kamusta? HAHAHAHA napagod ba kayo? napagod din ako bhie! halika, magbardagulan tayo sa twitter. @mewgulfschild ;)</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>